G.O.D.L.I.K.E
* |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.3.0|efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 100 (6000 rpm)|capacity = 750 (max 37500)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |range = Medium-long|cost = 430 |level_required = 32|image1 = G.O.D.L.I.K.E.jpg|firing_sound = |theme = Soviet-themed}} The G.O.D.L.I.K.E is Primary weapon introduced in the 15.3.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a Soviet version of the "Rampage", but with four barrels. Strategy It deals massive damage, high fire rate, massive capacity and below-average mobility. Tips *Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. **This is useful since the fire rate can deplete the ammo within 7.5 seconds on continuous fire. *This weapon is not ideal for stealthy play styles. *If you need to restock your ammunition, find a way to distract players and switch into much more mobile like the Carrot Sword Up2 weapons to get the desired pickup. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *Its impregnable fire rate is useful so that it kills people EXTREMELY fast. *This is a very good weapon for backing up teammates, capable of inflicting surprising fire for long periods of time, take into consideration that it has poor mobility however, this is offsetted by its vast capacity for defending players. *This gun has a slightly predictable bullet spread, which can be mastered/understood if one uses this gun often, which in turn can prove useful in times where the weapon is to be used at longer ranges. Mostly firing in bursts can be proven accurate. *Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. *Try to find an ammunition pack of two. If you do, you are very powerful and increases your power longevity in the field. **You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. **This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if it's effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. **This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. **The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. **This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a Backup weapon like the Dual Machine Guns to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. **This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at mid-long range too, but close to medium ranges are best for the weapon's use. **This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. **Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. **With sufficient training, one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. **Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. *Combined with high fire rate and capacity, you will become a fearsome rival. *It has a large ammo capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly, as it fires 100 rounds/second. *This weapon is highly accurate, so you can theoretically snipe weapon with it, but this will take a large amount of skill and would be a big waste of ammo whenever you missed the shot. **However, you can take advantage of high capacity, tied with EXTREMELY long firing time, hence allowing you to buy time aiming many people in a single swoop. *Equip this with the Explosive Rounds in order to increase the mayhem in all ranges. *It can easily pin down enemies trying to block the ram in Siege due to its insane damage and fire rate and capacity. Counters *Its almost-pinpoint accuracy makes the user very vulnerable. *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skills players could still hit you. *Area damage can make short work on its users. *Its average mobility won't let the user easily escape in chaotic situations. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the laser beam as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *Not many automatic weapon stands a chance at winning a direct firefight with this, especially since the devastating damage and massive capacity skyrockets its time to kill, range and mobility will take care of most players. *Attack the user while he is reloading, but be forewarned that the reload time and animation are fast. *Avoid camping on the same place as its users can snipe you regardless of the range, due to its outstanding accuracy. *This weapon deals ultimate damage in headshots, so try to avoid the best shot. *Use an weapons against its users to disorient them or even yank them from cover or sniping area. *Although it is a primary weapon, it performs excellently well in long range. Firing Sound *Minigun Pistol's Theme *Soviet-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the Soviet GShG-7.62 machine gun, a rotary four-barreled machine gun. *It is essentially the Soviet brother of the "Rampage" *It has 750 rounds, like the first-generation version of its original counterpart. *It acts like an "elite" version of the Automatic Peacemaker, since it boasts higher efficiency, fire rate, capacity, mobility and ultimate accuracy. *The weapon's name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "G.O.D.L.I.K.E". *In the 16.9.0 update, it was given the minigun attribute, making it have to take a short period of time to spin up in order for it to fire. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Remixed Category:Themed Category:Miniguns Category:Legendary